The Superstar and the Swordsman
by pensquared
Summary: Kaoru, actress superstar, believes not in love, using it to gain attention in the media. Who can break through to her heart? K+K pairing
1. Love? Feh

~*~The Superstar and the Swordsman~*~  
  
::Chapter 1: Love? Feh ::  
  
"Sweetheart," Enishi said huskily, "You make my heart complete."  
  
A beautiful girl with long, black hair and soft blue eyes blushed prettily. "I . . . I'm speechless."  
  
He smiled gently. "Don't worry, there's no need to talk." And with that, he drew her into a kiss.  
  
"CUT!!!"  
  
The director, the famed Saitou known all around the world, clapped his hands together once in a sharp, brisk way. "That's a wrap on 'From Yuriko to Hisahi, people," he said. "Good job."  
  
His mouth twitched unpleasantly, but he sighed when he saw the ugly look Kaoru Kamiya gave him. Lighting a cigarette, he added, "Oh yeah: applause for Kamiya-san and Yukishiro-san, everybody, they did a great job." It looked as if it took all his willpower to say the last part.  
  
Kaoru brushed her soft locks out of her dazzling blue eyes and gave a melting smile to everybody. "Arigato, everybody, I enjoyed working with you all!" She turned to Enishi Yukishiro. "Enishi, darling, I'll be in my trailer getting ready. Still 6?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Come on, Misao," she waved to a small girl standing nearby. "Let's go."  
  
All on her way to her trailer, she smiled happily and gave friendly greetings to everybody. However, once in the trailer . . . "Damn!"  
  
Misao walked in, her braid swishing around her loose black t-shirt as she closed the door behind her. "What now?"  
  
Kaoru glared sullenly out the window. "Look at those people," she said, disgusted. "They actually think they're on the same level as me! As if they could be MY friend."  
  
Misao smiled. "So does that mean I'm not able to be friends with you, Kaoru, because I'm a nobody?"  
  
Kaoru lightly smiled. "Misao," she said, in tones considerably warmer than before, "You're my best friend in the whole world, and the only one who cares about me at all. Well, you and my bro. Of course you're NOT a nobody! I mean, why else would I make you my personal assistant?"  
  
Misao laughed, he loud giggles resounding around the trailer. "Good, I thought so."  
  
Kaoru sighed again, and waved her hand absently. "Be a dear and go get me a latte and my palm pilot, Misao."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The slender girl dashed out, and within a minute she was back. "Whew, there was a long line!"  
  
"Arigato," Kaoru said absently. She turned on her palm pilot and tapped around, accessing her calendar while sipping her drink. "Hmm . . . today's the day I break up with Enishi."  
  
"What?" Misao's eyes grew to be as big as platters. "What do you mean today's the day? I thought you and Enishi were going steady!"  
  
"We were, but now's the time in my career to get a new boyfriend. After all, this 'famous costar' relationship was only supposed to last for two months, and I extended it to three. It's time to end it."  
  
"Wha . . ." Misao's mouth was in a perfect O. "Don't you love him?"  
  
"Feh," Kaoru said, shutting her palm pilot off. "Love is meaningless."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Wow," Enishi said, mouth hanging open. "You look wonderful."  
  
Kaoru giggled. Her long tresses had been pinned up into an intricate bun, and she wore a sheer pink Chanel dress. "You do too, Enishi," she said, as she got into his cherry red Jaguar convertible while clutching her diamond-studded purse.  
  
He grinned at her, pushing up his small round sunglasses up his nose even though it was already dark outside. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Sure!" Her glossed lips broke into a smile. "Where to?"  
  
"Kakemoto."  
  
Kaoru nodded and settled back. Kakemoto was one of the most expensive restaurants in Aizu, where they had just finished filming their movie. She smiled to herself. This would make it much more better.  
  
When they pulled up, a valet walked up to them. "Hi, how do . . ." His eyes bulged in shock. "K-k-Kaoru Kamiya! And Enishi Yukishiro! How do you do?" He shook Kaoru's hand enthusiastically. "Kaoru-sama! I loved your movie 'Clock Tower'! It was so good!"  
  
Kaoru wrinkled her nose. Enishi stood up. "How dare you touch Kaoru like that! And what makes you think you can call her by first name? Park this car before I get you fired and make sure you never have another job again!"  
  
The young valet jumped back in fear and looked down. "H-Hai, Yukishiro-sama."  
  
Kaoru stepped out, holding onto Enishi's hand. "Ugh, he was filthy!"  
  
"I know, love, that's why I threatened him for you so you don't have to speak to lowly spawn like him."  
  
"Arigato, darling." Her eyes twinkled. "Will there be paparazzi here?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course not, why would there be? I don't need to attract more attention, and besides, no one knows we're coming."  
  
Kaoru smiled again. "Good, my love."  
  
As they turned the corner, they were blinded by flashbulbs. "Kamiya- san! What do you have to say about your movie?" "Yukishiro-san, how is your relationship going?" "KAORU-SAMA!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"  
  
Inside, Kaoru smiled widely: it was all going to as planned. However, she made her face into a pained, sad look. It was easy for her to do so; she had four Oscars to prove it.  
  
"Enishi," she said in a soft but clearly heard voice. "Why . . . why did you tell them to come? Were you using our date as a reason to be seen?"  
  
"WHAT? Kaoru, no! I had no idea . . ."  
  
Kaoru made tears run down her cheek. "Enishi, how could you do this? And I thought you really loved me!"  
  
"Kaoru, I do! I didn't know . . ."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Enishi . . . if you're going to use me like this . . . it's over!"  
  
"No, Kaoru!"  
  
"Jerk!" she said, tearfully. "Don't ever speak to me again! Never! I . . . I hate you!" Sobbing, she ran off.  
  
Enishi sank to his knees on the ground, a true sob emitting from his lips.  
  
The hungry photographers loved every moment of it.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
As soon as she turned a corner, Kaoru took out her cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Misao, it's done! Get the limo there!"  
  
She skidded to a stop at the corner. A long, black limo turned the corner and also screech right in front of her. Panting and laughing, Kaoru stumbled in and immediately slipped out of her dress, revealing the tank top and shorts she had worn underneath.  
  
"Jo-chan," her driver said, "You really shouldn't play with feelings like that."  
  
Kaoru laughed a bit more. "Aw, shut up, Sano, you know you love it when I do this."  
  
He grinned, turning back to the road, the window open to let wind run through his spiky hair and open white suit. "If only kasaan knew!"  
  
Kaoru took a sip of the champagne Misao had poured. "Okasaan does know! You know she loved adventure. I bet in heaven, she's laughing right now."  
  
She raised her glass to Misao, who poured on for herself while trying to stop giggling. "Cheers!"  
  
"For the pursuit of love?" Misao said, raising her glass also.  
  
"For the pictures of me on the front page tomorrow."  
  
~~~~end chapter~~~  
  
What do you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Please leave a review, oka? Arigato!  
  
JAPANESE  
  
Arigato: thanks  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Gomen Nasai: I'm really sorry  
  
Moshimoshi: hello, what you say when you answer the phone  
  
Okasaan/kasaan: mom, mother, also referred as haha sometimes  
  
I'm not Japanese, so if it's wrong, please correct me! 


	2. Ohayo, Aoshi

:: Chapter 2: Ohayo, Aoshi ::  
  
Kaoru yawned and rubbed her eyes, then looked at her diamond studded watch. Hmm, they should be almost there. "Sano, how much longer?"  
  
"Just a mile or two left 'till we enter Tokyo. Where to, Jo-chan, home or work?"  
  
"Home before I see my agent."  
  
Sano chuckled. "Which home?"  
  
Kaoru laughed, stirring Misao. "The White House."  
  
Sano's smile faded a bit. "Why not Akabeko?"  
  
Kaoru grinned. "Sano, the only reason I'm going home is because I need to change before going, and you know as well as I do that White House has the biggest wardrobe. Besides, Akabeko has my restaurant built in right underneath. You'd start eating and we'd never get anywhere."  
  
Sano grumbled. "So true."  
  
Misao yawned and stretched animatedly. "Where are we going, Kaoru?"  
  
"White House."  
  
"So we're finally getting rest?"  
  
"No. I have to change before seeing my agent."  
  
Misao squealed loudly. "CAN I BORROW SOME OF YOUR CLOTHES KAORU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE AND CAN YOU GET KAMATARI TO DO MY HAIR PLEASE?"  
  
Kaoru and Sano winced. "Weasel girl, trying putting a cork on it," he growled. "I'm driving."  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Why are you getting all excited?"  
  
"Because I can see Aoshi-sama!"  
  
Kaoru chuckled. Misao glared icy daggers at her. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Aoshi-SAMA?"  
  
"Hai! Aoshi-sama is so . . ." Misao's eyes went glassy, and she sighed happily.  
  
"You like ice-man? Trust me, Misao, he's not a good catch. If you two were on a date, he'd probably say four words: hmm, gmph, and tea please."  
  
Misao growled. "Baka, Kaoru, Aoshi-sama's not like that!"  
  
Sano snorted. "I think jo-chan hit a bull's eye with that description."  
  
"Humph."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kaoru walked out of the front door of White House in tight, low jeans and a tight red shirt that said "Contents Beneath Are Larger Than You Think They Are" along with a fur trimmed jacket.  
  
Sano, leaning on the limo, snorted. "What's with that shirt?"  
  
Kaoru grinned. "You know it's true."  
  
Sano rolled his eyes. "It would be more true if I wore it."  
  
Kaoru was about to beat Sano to the high heavens if the door hadn't slammed open. "Ohayo Mis . . . Wow, what did Kamatari do?"  
  
Misao's usually tomboyish braid had been plaited into a French braid. Instead of the usual t-shirt and jeans, she was sporting a sheer halter dress and heels. Kaoru raised her eyebrows. Misao's flat chest had been upped a size or two.  
  
Misao frowned. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"  
  
Kaoru gaped with her mouth open. "I . . . What . . ."  
  
"Oh, isn't she lovely?" A rather pretty woman walked out the door. She was dressed in a Roxy t-shirt and short shorts. Her hair curled up at the end, and she had glittery makeup all over her face. Happily, she clapped her hands. "Isn't she just so LOVELY?"  
  
Sano raised an eyebrow, grinned, and whistled. "Hey, beautiful, wanna help me heat up my car? It's simple: You have the battery, I have the wire, let's connect and we'll get the fire started!"  
  
Kamatari giggled. "Oh, I'm flattered . . . but . . ."  
  
Kaoru shoved Sano playfully. "Hey, Kamatari, what's up?"  
  
Kamatari's smile faded a bit. "The doctor says I can't do the operation to change. Something about the wrong pelvic size. . I guess I'll have to stay like this."  
  
"It's alright. You're beautiful already."  
  
Sano waved his hands around. "Forget me already?"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Sano, this is Kamatari. He's my personal fashion designer, stylist, and makeup artist."  
  
"Hey, Kamatari, you sexy . . ." Sano blinked three times. "He?"  
  
Kamatari giggled. "Sorry, did I fail to mention that? I'm not really that much of a woman . . . yet."  
  
Sano's eyes widened. Then, they wandered down to Kamatari's shorts . . . where, he noticed, there was a rather large bump.  
  
Sano turned into a strange shade of magenta as he ducked into the car, cursing.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Ohayo, Megumi-san," Misao said cheerily as they entered the door of the Oniwabanshu Agency. "How are you?"  
  
Kaoru wrinkled her nose in a greeting and Sano smiled gleefully.  
  
Megumi Takani's face suddenly was all drained of color. "Kamiya . . . Kamiya-sama . . . what a delightful surprise."  
  
Kaoru looked down at her coldly, which was remarkable since Megumi was a few good inches taller. "Where is Aoshi?"  
  
Megumi looked down. "He's . . . with someone else . . . at the moment."  
  
"Well, then, I guess I will see him in two minutes."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Megumi quickly walked towards the door labeled "Shinomori Aoshi" and knocked. "Shinomori-san?"  
  
The door opened to reveal a tall, overly neat man in a sharply tailored suit. "Can you not see that I am finding a job for Higurashi-san?" He gestured towards a pretty girl in a green dress.  
  
"But it's Kamiya . . ."  
  
Aoshi paused and turned around. "Gomen, Higurashi-san, but we have a situation upon our hands. Could we reschedule for another time?"  
  
"Hmph!" The girl gave him a contemptuous look and strode out.  
  
Aoshi sighed. "Another customer lost . . . Kamiya Kaoru comes at the time when I have the least meetings, but always when I do have one."  
  
"Why doesn't she make appointments?"  
  
"Because she is Kamiya Kaoru." Aoshi straightened himself. "Call her in."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kaoru flung herself into the leather chair that was brought out only for her use and pouted. "Aoshi, did it really have to take THAT long? I was waiting for almost five minutes!"  
  
Aoshi blinked. "Gomen, Kamiya-san."  
  
Almost at once, Kaoru's frown turned into a cheery, friendly smile. "Aoshi, you've been my agent for years! Stop calling me Kamiya-san and call me Kaoru!"  
  
"I'd rather not," he said, an eye slightly twitching. Had he been anyone but Aoshi, he probably would have sweatdropped to the heavens. But then, of course, he WAS known in the entertainment industry as "Ice King."  
  
Aoshi straightened himself. "Let's talk business." He got out a file and opened it, revealing a huge stack of neatly organized paper. "First, your job." He flipped through a few pages. "Let's see . . . TV show, done . . . romance, done . . . comedy, done . . . seiyuu for anime, done . . . American movie, done . . . horror movie, done . . . drama, done . . . appearance on kiddie show, done . . . and you just finished a romantic comedy." He got out a shiny silver fountain pen and checked a box.  
  
"So what's left?"  
  
Aoshi scanned the page. "You still have an action movie to do before we can start over again. Well, it's either action movie or commercials."  
  
Kaoru wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Action movie, of course!"  
  
Aoshi nodded. "I have the perfect one for you, it's called 'Bakumatsu Hitokiris.' You play a young female hitokiri for the Shogunate . . ." he droned off, scaning down the page. " . . . and you eventually fall in love with your arch enemy, Hitokiri Battousai from the Ishin Shishi . . . blahblah, tragic ending, he accidentally kills you."  
  
"I have to die? No way!"  
  
"Dramatic death scenes mean more Oscars."  
  
"Feh." Kaoru slumped back. "Fine."  
  
Aoshi closed the file and got another one. "On to relationships."  
  
"Hai, well, I just dumped Enishi."  
  
"Hmm, so you're done with the whole famous costar thing." He checked off a box.  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"Well, you've dated almost every kind . . . the director, the rock star, the way older man, and now the famous costar. All you've got left is . . . normal person."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Normal person . . . like, someone with a regular job, regular life, regular status."  
  
"I have to lower myself to the level of those people? No way!"  
  
Aoshi sighed. "You wanted to do this dating thing, not me."  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'll be the one to find someone."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kaoru stood up. "Well, I guess that's all."  
  
"Hai. Sayonara, Kamiya-san."  
  
"Sayo . . . WAIT!"  
  
Aoshi looked at her strangely. "Hai?"  
  
"It's an action movie! Do I have to train for the part?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Aoshi looked at his page. "Hai."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"But, wait . . . I think I know someone who's perfect to train you. He's a master swordsman. I think it'll be better that he train you rather than some normal instructor that no one knows about."  
  
"Eh . . ."  
  
"And he's not very bad looking, so you won't have to worry about public appearances."  
  
"Fine. Who is he?"  
  
"I think he's here right now." Aoshi walked over to the intercom. "Megumi-san, is the swordsman here?"  
  
"Hai. Shall I let him in?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kaoru looked curiously at Aoshi. "What is this guy's name?"  
  
"His name is . . ."  
  
Just then, the door opened, and in walked a . . . wait, where was he?  
  
Kaoru looked about a foot down, where she saw a very short man.  
  
~~~~ end chapter ~~~~  
  
Hehe! Did you all like this chapter? If it seems dull, don't worry, I'm using these first chapters to set up the whole plot and situation. Kenshin will appear soon! ^^;;; is that a good cliffy? No, of course not. I can't write cliffhangers to save my life. =.=;;;  
  
And I'm sure you all will be astounded at the next chapter. =D  
  
Thanks to  
  
CrismHeart Missaw Setine Kaoru Himura7 Lil-miss-kitsune Jesse the Wolf Demon Anti [.] Poptarts MP1 Thunder sister Cheerbabe  
  
For Reviewing my story! ^^ I love all of you very very much! Arigato!  
  
Oh yes, and I borrowed Kagome from Inuyasha as the girl. No, not a crossover or anything, I just needed someone to fill the space. X)  
  
JAPANESE  
  
baka: idiot, stupid  
  
jo-chan: little missy  
  
Ohayo: good morning  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Seiyuu: voice actor  
  
Hitokiri: shadow assassin, man-slayer  
  
Now keep in mind my Japanese is limited and I am NOT Japanese! ^^;;; If anyone has corrections, please tell me! Arigato! 


	3. The Tenken

::Chapter 3: The Tenken::  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the short man wearing a blue tailored shirt and baggy navy pants. "You're the swordsman? But you're so short . . ."  
  
The man smiled. "With all due respect, Miss . . . you'd be shorter than me without those stiletto shoes."  
  
Kaoru reddened. "How dare you . . ."  
  
Aoshi cleared his throat. "Kamiya-san, this is . . ."  
  
"Konichiwa." The man smiled and smoothed back his black hair. "Seta. Seta Soujiro."  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Seta-san is the famous martial artist? But he's so . . ."  
  
Soujiro smiled again, even though the last smile hadn't faded yet. "Never judge a book by a cover, nor a person by his size!" He chirped happily. "And please, Kamiya-san, call me Soujiro."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "Wait, Soujiro?" She bit her lip. "Soujiro . . . your name sounds familiar . . ."  
  
Soujiro smiled wider. "Really?" He tilted his head.  
  
Kaoru snapped her fingers. "Are you the Tenken?"  
  
Soujiro smiled and nodded.  
  
"No, Really?" Kaoru shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Uh, Kaoru?" Sanosuke said, chewing on a toothpick. "Tenken?"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Haven't you been to Shanghai with me?"  
  
"Hai . . ."  
  
"And took your nose out of food long enough to look around?"  
  
"Eh . . ."  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "If you looked around at all, you'd have seen the posters about 'The Magnificent Tenken' all over the city."  
  
Sano grumbled and returned to chewing on his toothpick.  
  
"Well," Soujiro said, walking over, "I'm very glad to meet you." He put his hand out.  
  
Kaoru hesitated, and then slowly walked forward and extended her hand to shake his.  
  
Well, she would've shaken his hand if she hadn't stubbed her toe, broke the heel of her stilettos, and then tripped and fell forward on her face.  
  
"Kaoru!" Misao shrieked, running forward. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Mmph . . ." Kaoru moaned dizzily, face still buried in the fluffy carpet.  
  
"My, Kamiya-san," Soujiro said, ever brightly, "It's a good thing you aren't involved with swords or anything. You would've hurt yourself greatly by now."  
  
Kaoru blanched. Sure, she was occasionally clumsy, but . . .  
  
"Seta-san," Aoshi said sharply, "Kamiya-san was wondering . . ."  
  
"Aoshi!"  
  
Aoshi looked at Kaoru."Hm?"  
  
Kaoru stumbled over, and hissed into his ear, "I don't want Soujiro to teach me!"  
  
Aoshi looked at her in surprise. "What?"  
  
"I don't want someone famous to teach me!"  
  
Even passive Aoshi showed mild surprise at this. "What? But you don't want . . ."  
  
"I can't have my training be high profile! Just in case . . . you know, I get hurt because of my clumsiness . . ."  
  
Aoshi nodded. He turned back to Soujiro, who was smiling curiously. "I just thought you would like to meet Kamiya-san," Aoshi said to him.  
  
Soujiro nodded. "It's been a pleasure to meet Kamiya-san."  
  
Kaoru walked (carefully) towards him, smiling in the smile the paparazzi knew so well. "Likewise, Soujiro. And please," she said sweetly, "Call me Kaoru."  
  
"Very well." Soujiro smiled and nodded. "Kaoru-san, I was wondering . . ."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I need an escort to go with me to a . . . private party in two days. Kaoru- san, will you please go with me?  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kaoru shifted nervously. She already had a relationship with a famous guy, and that was Enishi. "Well . . . um . . . I don't know . . ."  
  
"Ahem," Aoshi coughed. Kaoru turned to him. Aoshi nodded.  
  
Kaoru turned back, a smile wide on her face. "I'd love to, Soujiro! Will you pick me up?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Do you need my address . . ."  
  
"Oh, no, I know where you live!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes bugged out. "What?"  
  
Soujiro smiled nervously. "No, no, not that way! It's just that everybody knows where you live, there are only so many giant mansions in Tokyo!"  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Hai, well . . . I'll be at the white mansion, ok?"  
  
Soujiro smiled and nodded. "Ok . . . Oh, please, pardon me," he said as his pager started beeping. He looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I must leave now, an urgency came up . . . Shinomori-san, I shall have to reschedule."  
  
Aoshi nodded. "No problem."  
  
Soujiro turned back to Kaoru. "I'll be seeing you, then?"  
  
"Hai. Sayonara!"  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
When the door closed, Kaoru turned back to Aoshi. "Why'd you nod yes?"  
  
Aoshi said coolly, "Seta-san is very popular in China and Thailand. It would be terrific for your career in those countries."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Fine. I'll live with it."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Soujiro walked out and unlocked his black Mercedes. He opened the door, and paused. "Shishio-san," he said cordially, turning around slowly, "What a surprise!"  
  
A tall man wearing a black suit and a black trench coat chuckled deeply. He raised the brim of his hat, showing his heavily bandaged face and neck. "Nonsense, Soujiro, you knew I would be here."  
  
Soujiro grinned. "You always knew me best!"  
  
Another deep chortle came from the man. "So, did you snag her?"  
  
"Yep! It was rather easy!" Soujiro smiled wider. "But, Shishio-san, I don't understand, why her?"  
  
Shishio turned around, pulling the hat down, hiding his face from view. "Who else?"  
  
~~~~ end chapter ~~~~  
  
Ah! I can NEVER get better at cliffhangers! ;;; hehheh! Sorry for the relatively short chapter, but I need to get off the computer soon and I thought I'd finish it off.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed it, thank you very much!  
  
MP1: As you've read, Kaoru isn't tall; she's about 5'2" in here! Of course, being a sparkly celebrity, she can wear all those tall shoes that levitate a poor soul five inches higher than usual. ^^ Thanks for reading!  
  
Flyinangel777: Darn, you knew about my plan to make it someone other than Kenshin even before I wrote it! XD And, of course, you're right.  
  
L3al3yanime: Yep, extremely high stiletto heels. Hehe, sorry if that wasn't clear enough. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Missaw: Ah, yes, the rich and famous often tend to be rather uncivil in real life, ne? And your idea for a cliffhanger is much better. XP I lack the genetics to write cliffhangers, I think.  
  
Setine: Thanks! ^^ Hope this chapter didn't change your opinion about it, hehe.  
  
Icebluedragon: Ah, don't do this to me . . . no . . . AW fine I can't resist puppy eyes! * gives in and starts typing * There you go! Now, don't ever brandish those evil puppy eyes again! They're my ultimate weakness. XD  
  
AnImEfREaK34: Interesting, ne?  
  
Lavender Gaia: Yes, we must ponder the wonder of stilettos. =) Thanks for reviewing; I thought that Megumi was OOC, though, she'd never back down to Kaoru!  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
As you probably all know, well, school is starting soon! And, well, let me tell you, high school and overly-grade obsessing parents do NOT mix well. I won't have time to update as much as I'd like, even less time than I do right now! ^^ I'm very sorry, but I'll try to update as often as I could (This goes for all my stories), oka? Thanks thanks! 


	4. Juppon Gatana

NOTE: Minor almost-rape thing. Nothing really R rated, this is as dark and perverse as this story goes. Seriously.  
  
:: Chapter 4 : Juppon Gatana ::  
  
"Wow, Kaoru-san, you look magnificent!"  
  
Kaoru smiled, not agreeing but not disagreeing either. Okay, she agreed. In her lavender halter, low-rise navy slacks, and five-inch stiletto sandals, who could say anything otherwise? "Really, Soujiro?"  
  
"Of course!" He smiled. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Taking her hand, Soujiro lead her to his black Mercedes. Kaoru tried her hardest not to cringe: she would usually ride in a better car: this Mercedes was last year's model! Plastering a smile on her face, she tried to look pleased.  
  
Sliding into the leather seat, she buckled up. Soujiro came in after her and smiled. "Sorry if it's a bit cramped, Kaoru-san."  
  
"Oh, not problem, it's a . . . nice car."  
  
If Soujiro noticed her thinly-veiled sarcasm, he didn't show it. Instead, he just continued smiling and started driving.  
  
After about a half hour of silence, Soujiro stopped the car.  
  
Kaoru snapped out of her sleep. " . . . thank you all for the Oscar . . . wait . . . Soujiro?"  
  
He turned to her and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
Kaoru rubbed her eyes, careful not to smear her purple eyeshadow. "We're there?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Kaoru stepped out of the car and looked around. No red carpet, no huge mansion, no glitz and glamour. They were in downtown Tokyo, parked on the side of a street next to a few dehydrated tufts of grass and trash. The sky had darkened, and the only light came from the sliver of moon, since the streetlights were all not operating. For a populated city, this street was strangely devoid of all people.  
  
"Soujiro, are we in the right place?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" He stepped out and took her arm into his. "Shall we go?"  
  
Kaoru shivered and nodded. Walking along the street, for the first time in her life, she was afraid. This place simply scared her. "Uh . . . are you absolutely certain that this is the right place?"  
  
"Kamiya-san, don't be afraid, nothing here can hurt you."  
  
Kaoru turned back to the road, watching carefully where she stepped so that the tiny heel of her stilettos did not get stuck in a crack on the broken pavement.  
  
"Wait . . . Soujiro?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" . . . did you just call me Kamiya-san?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
Kaoru turned around quickly. A deep, menacing voice had just come from the shadows.  
  
"Who . . . who's there?" Kaoru said, shakily.  
  
A tall man stepped forward and snapped his fingers. Immediately, the streetlight next to him sprang on, enveloping him, Kaoru, and Soujiro in light. "I am."  
  
Kaoru stared at him, dressed in a black trenchcoat, hat, and dark sunglasses. "Excuse me, but the Matrix look went out of style years ago."  
  
"Silence, wench!" He snapped. From inside his trenchcoat, he drew out a long katana. He slowly drew it out of the sheath and pointed it at Kaoru. The point was a few mere inches away from her face.  
  
Kaoru gulped.  
  
The man laughed coldly. "Not so brave now, are you?"  
  
Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh yeah? Well, guess who my date is? It's Seta Soujiro, the Tenken! You won't . . ." She stopped when the man started laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Soujiro, the Tenken?"  
  
"Yes, he's my date, and he's right here! You're scared now, aren't you? Soujiro . . ." She turned around to where Soujiro stood. Or rather, was standing.  
  
"Sou . . .?"  
  
The man laughed again. "Oh, you're looking for Soujiro? Well, here he is." He snapped his fingers again, and Soujiro, smiling, stepped out from behind the man.  
  
"SOUJIRO? How . . . are you okay?"  
  
"I think you misunderstand, Kamiya-san," Soujiro said, still smiling. "It is I that should be asking that question."  
  
"What . . . what do you mean?"  
  
"Who do you think taught Soujiro kenjutsu to become the Tenken?" the man asked, a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"I . . . I . . ."  
  
"And who brought him up when his parents died?"  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"And who used his sources to help him gain popularity in China?"  
  
"It must be . . ."  
  
"Yes, me!" The man said, laughing  
  
Kaoru crossed her arms. "ExCUSE me," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "It can't be you because, obviously, you have NO social presence at all, no money as that that trench coat isn't a brand name, and is not famous at all!"  
  
The point of the katana arrived once more at her throat. Kaoru gulped once more and fell silent.  
  
"I don't need your arrogance, wench!" He snarled.  
  
"At . . . at least tell me who you are?" Kaoru said timidly.  
  
"Why, of course." The man chuckled deeply, and raised the brim of his hat. Kaoru gasped: his face and hand were all completely covered with bandages. "Shishio Makoto, wench."  
  
Kaoru's eyes went wide. "Shi . . . Shishio Makoto?"  
  
He laughed coldly. "Do you recognize me now?"  
  
Despite trying to be brave, Kaoru's hands started trembling. "Of course . . . your name is in the papers everywhere."  
  
"Oh? Describe what I did."  
  
Kaoru raised her eyebrows. "What?"  
  
The katana pressed into her neck, just short of drawing blood. Kaoru drew her breath in sharply.  
  
"You heard me, girl. Tell me what you know."  
  
Kaoru tried to get her voice to come out strong. "You are the leader of the Juppon Gatana, the mafia organization. Your men are all trained in martial arts, and you prefer to use katanas instead of guns. Your victim list stands at 27 murders, not counting the 14 kidnappings. Your mafia also attacked the entire police force near Guangzhou, China, wiping out most of the people living there."  
  
"And?"  
  
Kaoru racked her brain. "That's all I know."  
  
He laughed. "Did you know that we were the ones who kidnapped and killed Rikku?"  
  
Kaoru's already wide eyes widened even more. Rikku had been a famous pop star, the only one who managed to upstage herself. Had.  
  
A year ago, Rikku had mysteriously been kidnapped. Her kidnappers demanded five million dollars, and they were given the amount. So, of course, Rikku was returned to her family in Aizu. In a plastic bag. Even today, no one knew who were the kidnappers.  
  
No one except Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
"Oh . . . my . . . god . . ."  
  
The man laughed again, and this time, Kamiya Kaoru felt chilled to the bone. "Shishio . . . what are you . . . trying . . . to do to me?"  
  
"Oh, I have plans for you."  
  
"Plans?"  
  
"I demand ten million dollars for your return. I know your brother, Sanosuke, will obviously pay. I'll pass you around my men, let them have their fun. And then, I'll send you back home, nice and safe."  
  
"Really? Safely?"  
  
"Yes, safely . . . but in halves."  
  
The tears that Kaoru had held in for so long erupted.  
  
As if pleased, Shishio laughed. "Yes, cry, wench. Cry . . . because soon, you'd wish you could still manage to." He waved from behind. "Take her, Usui."  
  
A tall, imposing man in dark black sunglasses stepped forward. "Ah, Kamiya . . . Shishio, if you don't mind, I'd like to have her first. You know, break into the barrier."  
  
"Go ahead," Shishio said, as if amused. "I take it she's still a virgin, then?"  
  
Kaoru started backing away, but the man named Usui grabbed her by the wrist. Despite her screams, he slung her easily over the shoulder. "You and me, Kamiya. You and me."  
  
Kaoru screamed again. Shishio laughed. "Scream all you want, girl. This is Juppon Gatana territory. Everyone knows better than to get on our bad side."  
  
Usui smirked. "Right. Get ready to have the time of your life, little girl."  
  
In pure desperation, Kaoru kicked out. And with pure luck, her sharp stiletto heels connected with Usui's groin. He dropped her and collapsed, clutching himself in pain.  
  
Shishio laughed. "Spoiled princess is a tough one, eh?" He took his katana and sliced through the neck strap of her halter with extreme precision, making it fall to her waist. "I changed my mind. We'll all have you. Right here. Starting with me."  
  
Kaoru tried to back away, but was instantly cornered. Shishio's hands grabbed her. "The last woman begged me to spare her. And you know what I did?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "N . . . no . . ."  
  
"I speared her." And with that, his bandaged hands tore off her slacks.  
  
One sharp scream broke the air.  
  
~~ End Chapter ~~  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry, Kaoru fans! I swear, her life will get MUCH better. This is probably the lowest moment of her life! And I know you all are waiting for one chapter . . . ^^ Or at least, I hope you are waiting for a certain chapter. * coff red hair coff* That chapter is coming REALLY soon! Next chapter, I promise!  
  
FireKitsune: Soon, I promise!  
  
Setine: * Munches on cookie * Yummie! Cookie = good. Milk, please?  
  
IceBlueDragon: Wait no more, this chapter is here! ^^ Maybe this will help me escape from the puppy eyes?  
  
Missaw: Yeah, I know, Sou-chan is cute. ^^ Somewhat evil in my story. Hey, evil people are cute too! And Kenshin will be here soon!  
  
Falconess106: It was kind of hard for me to imagine Kaoru so stuck up at first! But, I managed . . . filthy rich people always get me riled up . . . that is, until I eventually become one. ^^ Or not . . .  
  
Curls of Serenity: Yep, and it turns out our Tenken was an evil un. ^^ The smiley ones are always the one to look out for XD  
  
Midnight Dreams: Hehe, then I guess my whole shortness-thing threw you off track, I succeeded! =)  
  
Flyinangel777: Ken-san in next chappie. How will they meet? You make your own conclusions. ^.~  
  
Iced flame: once again, next chapter.  
  
Gurl2000: I dunno if Kenshin's in the movie, maybe. And Tomoe was a good idea . . . maybe I'll have her want the part and not get it. Because I like Kaoru. ^^  
  
MP1: Hope I'm keeping it up. ^^  
  
Ashcandy: I tried on some really high heels the other day. Can people even WALK in them? O.o I tripped. XD  
  
Fan4000: Thanks!  
  
Roses in bloom: YES I DO WANT YOU TO DIE IN SUSPENSE!!! MWAHAHA! ^^;;; No, just kidding. =)  
  
AND EVERYBODY: please check out my new story. It's an AU with . . . TADA! Kenshin and Kaoru. It's called Everything Dearest. Please take a look! 


	5. Enter, Himura

:: Chapter 5: Enter, Himura ::  
  
Shishio's harsh laugh resounded in the dead quiet after her scream. "Scream all you want, girl. No one is here to hear you."  
  
Kaoru felt salty tears fall down her face. She shuddered at the rough bandages that scraped her skin. A sharp gasp came from her throat as she felt Shishio's hand grasp her thighs.  
  
And then, suddenly, he loosened his grip. "Shit!"  
  
Kaoru blinked a few times before she noticed that his fingers were bent in a strange way. Backwards. "What the . . . did I do that?"  
  
Shishio cursed. "You think you could do this? My ass you could. Who did that? Come out!"  
  
The only sound was of the leaves swishing in the wind.  
  
Shishio chuckled. In a split second, he grabbed Kaoru by the neck with a deathly-tight grip using his other hand. "Come out or the girl gets it."  
  
Kaoru gasped as she started to get dizzy. Help, someone help . . .  
  
In another split second, Shishio screamed and clutched as his wrist, now jutting at a strange position. Kaoru collapsed onto the pavement, panting.  
  
A short redhead walked into the light. Casually, over his shoulder, he propped a strange looking katana. "Eh, I'm sorry . . . but you shouldn't hurt women, that you shouldn't."  
  
Shishio stood up, grasping his sword. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The redhead looked up, and his eyes were a strange amber. He blinked, and they turned into a deep purple. "I don't think you are in the position to ask questions . . ."  
  
Shishio snarled, and pointed at him. "Men, GET HIM!"  
  
The gang surrounding Shishio all lunged forward with their swords. The sound of metal and gunshots filled the air. Kaoru screamed.  
  
Shishio turned back to her, grinning wickedly. "Thought that red-headed midget could save you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shishio turned around, and there stood Kenshin, calmly straightening his shirt. "Well, since I'm the only one not in your gang, I think it's left to me to save her." Behind him were a pile of knocked-out Juppon Gatana.  
  
Shishio had never bolted so fast.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Kaoru! Oh my KAMI, what HAPPENED?" Misao shrieked in hysterical tears.  
  
"Jo-chan, I swear, you're not getting out of my sight for a LONG LONG time."  
  
Kaoru said nothing, only gingerly stroked her bruised arms. "I . . ."  
  
"Kaoru," Misao said, kneeling next to Kaoru, "What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you what happened," said a police officer that walked in. "I'm Officer Kaede." She extended her hand, which Sano shook fervently. "She was a victim of the Juppon Gatana, who targeted her as their next victim."  
  
"WHAT THE . . ." Sano stood up, pointing a finger at Kaoru. "Was it that Sou-whachamacallit guy?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. Sano cursed very colorfully.  
  
"THANKFULLY," Officer Kaede continued, cutting into the middle of a string of four lettered words, "There were no casualties and Ms. Kamiya is shaken, but unharmed."  
  
"Officer," Misao said, "Aren't the Juppon Gatana one of most dangerous associations in Japan? So . . . what happened?"  
  
"That we are not sure of yet. Ms. Kamiya has not proceeded to tell us."  
  
"Jo-chan," Sano said, scratching his head, "What DID happen? Did you fight them off yourself or something . . .?"  
  
"No . . ."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Kaoru sank her head deeply into her knees. She could vividly remember his red hair. He had carried her to the police station, where he let her onto her own feet. "Now then, Miss," he said, bowing politely, "please don't go anywhere alone from now on." And then, he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
And she never even said thank you.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Kaoru . . . are you SURE about this?"  
  
For a few days, Kaoru had been severely shaken, jumping at little noises. However, in a week, Kaoru had returned to being the egotistical prima donna. "Of course, why not?"  
  
Misao still looked uncertain. "I don't know if it's such a good idea, since it's only been about a week . . ."  
  
Kaoru waved it off, laughing. "Oh, come on, I'm not made of crystallized sugar or anything. Besides, if I want to keep my role, I've got to train. Even Aoshi said so."  
  
Misao's eyes clouded over dreamily at the strategically said name. "Aoshi- sama . . ."  
  
Kaoru used this moment to push Misao into the limo. "Yep, Aoshi SAMA said so . . . and he's right, right Misao?"  
  
"Hai . . ."  
  
Sano grinned at a red light. "That's not nice, Jo-chan, taking use of weasel girl's weaknesses."  
  
Kaoru shrugged in a mock innocence. "Moi?"  
  
A few more minutes later, they arrived at a traditionally-designed piece of architecture. Kaoru wrinkled her nose. "Here? I didn't expect a world-class martial artist or anything, but at least more than this little shack!"  
  
Sano shook his head in amusement. "It's called a dojo . . ."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "OOH! I see. So, who's my instructor?"  
  
Sano dug into his pocket. "Er, hang on a sec." He proceeded to pull out bread crust, old gum, and a used tissue, before a piece of wrinkled paper. "Here we go!"  
  
"Eww," Kaoru said while wrinkling her nose. "How'd you get the paper all moldy?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Eh, sorry . . ." He looked down at the splotched paper. "Eh . . . dunno the name of your instructor, that's where the mold grew . . . but he's a skilled martial artist, trained in kendo, as well as European fencing."  
  
"Fame?"  
  
"Nada."  
  
Kaoru blew at her bangs. "Ah, well . . . at least no one famous would see me fall on my face. Let's go in."  
  
As she walked in, two masked figures were prancing around. "What the . . ."  
  
"Sheltered jo-chan, that's called fencing. Jo-chan?"  
  
But Kaoru didn't respond. She stood in awe, eyes darting from one graceful creature to the next. They were engaged in a dance of swords. It ended abruptly when the smaller of the two pointed the sword to the opponent's stomach that it ended.  
  
The figure took off his mask to reveal short black hair. "I hate it when my baka-deshi beats me," he muttered. Throwing the mask to the other, he barked, "Put it back! That's punishment for winning!" And then walked over to where Kaoru and Sano were standing transfixed.  
  
"Seijuuro Hiko, nice to meet you," he said, strongly shaking Sano's hand and then Kaoru's. Kaoru felt the blood rush out of her fingers at his strong grip. "I take it, miss, that you are Kamiya Kaoru?"  
  
"Hai, nice to meet you. Are you . . ."  
  
He laughed. "Me? A meer teacher? NEVER! I'm the owner of the dojo and master of the dojo."  
  
Sano pointed to the smaller figure. "Then who's he?"  
  
"He's the teacher, and my student. We were having some fun practicing."  
  
"Then why are you master, if he beats you so easily?"  
  
Hiko's face fell.  
  
"Maa, maa, never mind!" Sano said hastily. "Well, shall we get started?"  
  
"Yeah, lemme call your teacher over." He turned around. "BAKA-DESHI! GET YOUR POSTERIOR OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
The small figure walked over and took off his mask. A cascade of crimson hair flew out, and then settled into a straight sheet of vermilion. His violet eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Hello, sessha is Himura Kenshin. Sessha is honored to meet you, Kamiya-san."  
  
Kaoru's mouth fell open. "Sweet Jesus, it's YOU!"  
  
~~ End Chapter ~~ Yes, Kenshin's here. XD I'm sorry for not updating for very long, but I had a lot of homework and stuff. =) Just wondering . . . is it Seijuuro Hiko or Hiko Seijuuro or something else?  
  
Kistsune KeNsHiN: Meet Himura, Himura Kenshin. XD  
  
ReinaQueen: Why, what's going to happen to Kaoru? Get her butt saved by a bishonen.  
  
Icebluedragon: Thanks, I hope you continue to like this.  
  
L3all3yanime: Apparantly, I didn't update quickly at all. Sorry!  
  
Midnight dreams: I'm not really sure how much I want to go with Kenshin either . . . no, I won't assassinate him off halfway or anything! =D  
  
Falconess106: Ah, well, Snobby Kaoru got saved by Kenshin. I still say she's lucky.  
  
Roses in bloom: Yes, I do hate you! BWAHAHA! No, just kidding. XD I'll try not to kill her off, k? Emphasis on try . . . ^^;;;  
  
Ashcandy: I'll try to get it longer during Christmas updates or something, but trust me, I can't type very long . . .  
  
Flyinangel777: Not that much evilness here, eh? =.=;;; I'm too nice to Kaoru XD  
  
Setine: Milk was good! XD  
  
Dark-love-dove: I guess I really haven't updated this time, huh . . . ^^ ;;; Sry!  
  
Curls of Serenity: Entered. Himura Kenshin. =)  
  
Moonlight's Sorrow: I'm sure Kaoru would've screamed "bloody, x-rated murder!" had she not panicked  
  
Missaw: Ah, true, Shishio is oOogly. But other evil peoples are cool, like Soujiro. Cuz, seriously, how can anyone hate Sou-chan? He has those puppy eyes going on. 


	6. Poor Kenshin

:: Chapter 6: Poor Kenshin ::  
  
The poor redhead blinked like a deer caught in front of the headlights of a train. "Oro?"  
  
Kaoru walked forward, pointing a finger to Kenshin's chest and forcing him backwards. "You were the one who saved me! From the Juppon Gatana!"  
  
Kenshin, eyes wide and bewildered, stepped backwards. "Er . . . yes?"  
  
"Then why did you just leave me there at the police station?"  
  
"Oro! I'm very sorry, I didn't mean . . ."  
  
"I COULD'VE REWARDED YOU IN ANY WAY YOU WANT!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Come one, let me give you something!"  
  
"No, Miss, I really . . ."  
  
"COME ON!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
Kenshin stopped and blinked. "Oro?"  
  
Kaoru grinned apologetically. "Sorry. BUT STILL!" She continued on in her outburst. "ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"Uh, miss?" Kenshin said meekly. "There is one thing you could do for me . . ."  
  
"There we go!" Kaoru said, grinning, and gave Kenshin a cheery pat on the shoulder. "So, what can I do?"  
  
"Back away?" Kenshin pointed behind him. He was backed up tightly against a row of swords, sharp metal points pushed against his t-shirt. "It's starting to get painful . . ."  
  
"OH MY . . ." Kaoru immediately jumped away from Kenshin. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get so . . ."  
  
Kenshin chuckled lightly. "It's alright, Miss."  
  
Kaoru sighed. First he saves her, she almost kills him, and now he's still being so annoyingly apologetic. "What is your problem?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"I almost killed you! Why didn't you yell or something? Are you like, a femmy boy?"  
  
Kenshin blinked bewilderedly. "Last time I checked, no . . ."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "You know, you're really . . ." She felt a sharp tug at her hair. "Hey! What the heck is your problem?"  
  
Hiko raised an eyebrow. "My problem? You're the one who's practically harassing my baka deshi."  
  
"You know, old man, you really get on my nerves, and if . . ."  
  
"SILENCE, GIRL!" He roared, sending the dojo into an immediate silence.  
  
Kenshin quickly laid a firm hand on Hiko's arm. "Leave Kaoru-dono alone, please."  
  
Kaoru smiled at Kenshin. After all that, he was still . . .  
  
"I'm sure it's just PMS."  
  
Kaoru felt her anger flare up. Face red like a flame, she punched Kenshin in the jaw as hard as she could.  
  
"Oro . . ." Kenshin dropped to the floor with a dull thud.  
  
Kaoru strode over to the twitching body, oblivious to the gaping stares she received. "You jerk! How could you say that! Do you think you can take advantage of me like that? Mock me right in front of me? Accuse me of being hormonally imbalanced?"  
  
Kenshin groaned and laid a hand on his swelling jawbone. "Kaoru-dono, you make it sound so bad . . ."  
  
"It is bad, you monster!"  
  
"At least I didn't see you naked or anything."  
  
Kaoru ground her feet on his head. Her stiletto heel pressed deeply into his face, causing a few more groans. "Damn right you didn't!" She immediately turned around, where Sano and Hiko were conversing quietly. "And you two, what are you plotting?"  
  
"Kamiya," Hiko said, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "you have a strong right."  
  
Kaoru blinked.  
  
"You know, jo-chan, I'm pitying that dude. That was a strong punch."  
  
Kaoru grinned.  
  
Kenshin groaned, and got up to his feet. His left cheekbone was bruised and swollen. "Definitely."  
  
Kaoru sniffed disdainfully and turned away.  
  
Hiko cleared his throat. "Since we're here anyway, Kamiya, we should get started. Go change out of those god-awful clothing, and then we'll start your training."  
  
Sano tossed her a gift bag. "Outfit. Courtesy of Shinomori. Bathrooms that a way."  
  
Kaoru warily eyed the white bag. "Eww . . ."  
  
"Especially made for you by Versace," Sano sighed.  
  
"Oooh! Okay, then." Kaoru hugged the bag and walked off to the hallway Sano pointed too. As she turned, she could hear Kenshin mumble "Thank kami I'm not teaching her boxing."  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
I haven't updated in a long, long time, have I? Four months already? ^^;;; Wow, time passes by quickly.  
  
Oh well, slightly pointless chapter to get Kaoru and our favorite redhead acquainted with each other. :D The plot will continue!... In maybe, some time shorter than four months. Enjoy. 


End file.
